1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of automatically selecting a power source.
2. General Background
Nowadays, electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and media players) are supplied with power from an AC/DC adapter which converts power from a wall outlet, a built-in battery, or another electronic device via an interface (e.g., a USB interface). If an electronic device is capable of receiving power from more than one power source, there is a need for the electronic device to automatically select one power source.
A typical power source auto-switch device can switch power between a battery, a USB interface, and an AC/DC adapter. However, the power from the USB interface can only be supplied to the device when the battery is disconnected. Therefore, if the electronic device needs to be powered by the USB interface instead of the battery, the battery must either be disconnected or physically removed from the electronic device, creating an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, an electronic device capable of automatically selecting a power source is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.